Love, curse and losing control !
by Sandelana
Summary: L'amour et ses dangers, lorsque l'objet de vos rêves vous obsède...Ou quand Malfoy vous rends service... GinnyDray
1. Default Chapter

Love, curse and losing control !

Chapitre 1 : Un Malfoy bien serviable !

Ginny venait d'arriver essoufflée à la table des Gryffondor. Le professeur MacGonagall l'avait retenue pour lui dire que ses notes chutaient à une vitesse impressionnante et qu'elle devait se reprendre au plus vite ! Ginny ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait...

Elle avait toujours été bonne élève et là, rien n'allait plus ! Elle s'avança vers une des tables occupées par les Gryffondor.  Harry et Ron étaient déjà installés. Elle les salua en souriant. Ron continua de parler sur un ton enjoué, alors qu'Harry lui adressait un vague sourire. Ce simple petit sourire remplit son cœur de bonheur. Elle aimait tellement Harry. Son cœur battait la chamade. Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée, puisque que son frère et Harry reprirent leur conversation sans lui jeter un regard de plus. 

Rien... Je n'ai droit à rien mais c'est normal, je suis l'invisible, la transparente Virginia. Virginia qui d'ailleurs ?  Mon dieu, c'est pathétique. Me faire la conversation est trop demander ? De toute manière. Ils préféraient lui parler à elle. Hermione. Hermione Granger. La plus populaire de sang de Moldus de tout Poudlard. Miss Perfection. Stop, ça suffit, je ne peux en supporter d'avantage. 

Une fois son repas fini, Ginny se leva, excédé, et par le fait qu'il l'ignorait et par le fait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa tristesse. Elle sortit de la pièce, tête baissée._Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? Pourquoi ne voit-il pas que je suis là ? Là pour lui. Là avec lui. Petit ingrat ! Non, adorable petit ingrat !_

Elle entendit des pas résonner derrière elle.

** _C'est peut-être lui ! Il est venu pour moi !  Il veut me voir ! Me parler ! Savoir pourquoi je suis si triste ! Il va me dire qu'il m'aime qu'il ne veuille pas que je sois triste ! Il va me dire...._**

-Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? Mademoiselle Weasley-bave-de-serpent... Tu quittes la grande salle bien tôt. Saint - Potter ne t'aurait pas regarder aujourd'hui ?

La jeune rouquine se retourna pour faire face à un jeune garçon du même age blond. Son visage s'assombrit encore lorsqu'elle reconnut le propriétaire de la voix.

- Lâche - moi Malfoy! 

- Il préfère s'occuper de la moldue ! Il ne voit même pas comme tu baves devant lui, Weasel*. Oh comme c'est triste ! D'être aussi idiote... 

Elle n'écouta pas plus longtemps les moqueries de Draco Malfoy. Il était exactement tout pour faire de sa journée le cauchemar de toute une vie. Elle se mit à courir pour le fuir. Les fuir. S'éloigner de celui qui ne la voit pas et de celui qui avait vu ses faiblesses. Elle courut jusqu'au bord du lac où elle inhala une intense bouffée d'air avant de fondre en larme cachée derrière les racines d'un arbre.

Draco regarda la jeune femme s'en aller, ravi d'avoir ébranlé le membre n° 1 du fan- club de Potter.  Il allait retourner vers l'aile des serpentards, lorsqu'il remarqua un objet en or qui brillait sur le sol. Il s'approcha pour ramasser le pendentif. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, l'hologramme d'Harry apparu sur ses plus beaux attraits. Il sourit en coin. Il n'avait pas fini de torturer cette pathétique pauvre âme. Il traversa rapidement les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à suivre ses traces. Elle était là-bas à quelques mètres, essayant de se cacher dans les racines du chêne de l'étang. Elle pleurait. 

_Oh mon dieu Weasel !  Pathétique !  Quelle grenouille cette fille ! _

Il se retrouva derrière elle en moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour le dire. Son esprit machiavélique lui disait de la pousser à bout mais il lui vint soudain une idée... Un plan bien plus subtil. Il se souvint de cette vieille formule magique inventée par sa grand-mère, Evania Malfoy. Elle consistait à rendre une personne folle d'amour pour une autre... Mais il se souvenait toujours avoir entendu son père en parler comme de la formule du désespoir. Oui c'était ses mots ! Le filtre d'amour devait apporter désespoir et tristesse... Désespoir et tristesse et Harry... Hum... Bien sûr, il ne ferait jamais ça pour aider, ce n'était pas dans sa nature... C'est du donnant/donnant. En plus, Poudlard était d'un ennui mortel ces temps ci ! Un peu d'action ne lui ferait pas de mal ! 

_- Hey la fan du balafré, t'as fait tomber ça... Tu sais, je suis choqué, je pensais pas que tu avais les moyens de te payer ça !_

Oh non, Mal de foie, le retour... J'étais à peine remise de ma " joute verbale " qu'il revient à la charge !

- T'as pas mieux Malfoy ? Dis donc faut te remettre à niveau et puis donne-moi ça. 

Elle lui arracha le pendentif des mains.

- Relax belette, j'ai un marché à te proposer ...

Marché? ! Je me demande quoi... Enfin, je parle avec Malfoy, ça ne doit pas être clair... Plus pacte avec le diable !

- Un marché ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? T'es pas le genre aimable, la fouine. Dis toujours, j'ai rien à perdre.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était absolument déroutante. Il réussit néanmoins à reprendre ses esprits.

- Oui mais voilà bave de serpent, t'es en veine que je sois de bonne humeur !

- Monsieur Malfoooooooooooooooy est susceptible ? Pauvre chou ! Allez, dis, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Je peux t'aider à obtenir ce que tu veux, belette. Ce dont tu rêves le plus au monde... Je peux t'aider à l'obtenir.

- Et qu'est-ce que je voudrais selon toi ?

- Saint – Potter... Bien sûr.

- Oui, je le veux et je ferais tout pour ça ce qui ne m'explique pas ce que tu as à avoir là dedans !__

- Patience... J'ai une formule qui pourrait t'aider à l'avoir à tes pieds...

- Une formule ?

- Un filtre d'amour très puissant. On l'utilise chez les Malfoy depuis des générations... Notre secret.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas des Malfoy ?! Ne rêve pas... C'est non ! Je veux qu'Harry m'aime vraiment... Pas de sort ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça !

- Oh oui pardonne moi ! Je n'ai pas remarqué toutes les subtilités de ta stratégie !

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle avec toi. Tes idées farfelues, j'en veux pas !

Elle partit, sans un mot de plus.

Resté seul trop tôt à son goût, il lui cria quand même :

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds !

Ces mots la hantèrent bien malgré elle. Il y aurait donc un filtre, pour qu'Harry la voie enfin. La découvre sous un jour nouveau... Pour qu'il ne voie qu'elle... Et Malfoy avait la solution. Non.... Non... Malfoy n'a pas la solution. Il n'est pas la solution. Oh ce qu'elle aimerait que ce soit la solution ! 

A suivre...

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Laissez une petite review, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'ai écrit cette fic avec Miggy, une de mes grandes amies ! La suite viendra bientôt !

Bizz' !

Sandelana et Miggy !

* Weasel = belette.


	2. Reconsidération et nouveau choix !

Love, curse and losing control!

**Chapitre 2 : Reconsidérations et nouveau choix!**

** **

_Oui je me suis fait jeter comme un malpropre ! Bave de serpent manque pas d'audace !  C'était pourtant sa seule chance d'être avec St Potter !  Qu'est ce qu'elle croit qu'elle intéresserait un garçon avec ses cheveux filasse et sa robe d'occasion !  _

_M'enfin, si elle croit que je vais abandonner aussi facilement... C'est qu'elle ne connaît pas Draco Malfoy! Pourquoi a-t-elle dit non ? Pourtant c'est Potter qu'elle veut et je le lui offre sur un plateau !_

_Non, elle sera obligée de dire oui !  Elle n'a aucune chance sinon !  __Bientôt, elle regrettera son choix et viendra ramper à mes pieds... On verra bien qui rigolera ! En attendant, faut que je trouve un moyen de la faire plier !_

Draco marchait perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il buta dans quelque chose de dur et de vraisemblablement humain.  Il eut la désagréable surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec saint-Potter en personne avec sa cour d'enfants de chœurs._ Pendant un instant, les deux garçons se jaugèrent. Un froncement de sourcils animait le visage d'Harry tandis que Malfoy sortit son sourire le plus arrogant et supérieur. Harry, le premier, baissa les yeux.  Draco remarqua soudain que la belette avait rejoint le groupe. Elle semblait cependant toujours ailleurs.  La rouquine se tenait replié derrière son frère. Draco fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Harry recula par instinct. Et ses amis l'avaient suivit dans sa prudence. Quand Draco avait cette mine, c'est qu'il préparait quelque chose. Autant dire que ce n'était pas bon signe du tout ! ___

- Tiens le Balafré et toute sa cour de lèches bottes ! 

- Laisse mes amis tranquilles, Malfoy!

- Alors cesse tes gémissements de fillettes !  

   - Malfoy, si tu ne veux faire perdre des points à ta maison, tu ferais mieux de partir ! réplique Hermione Granger, les mains sur les hanches, en signe de protestation.  

- Ouh, c'est que la sang de bourbe me menacerait ! Brrr j'en ai froid dans le dos !  Sale petite moins que rien ! 

Harry s'avança, furieux vers Draco. Il avait poussé le garçon aux cheveux blonds, dans un violent accès de colère.

- Fiche-lui la paix ! 

Malfoy, furieux, que le Gryffondor ai osé le pousser, pris sa baguette et réfléchis au sort qui mettrait son ennemi au tapis ! Harry, voyant le duel arrivé, sorti à son tour sa baguette mais attendit que Malfoy le provoque. Il ne voulait pas risquer sa place à Poudlard !

 A peine avait-il sorti sa baguette qu'il entendit " Reticulis Volubilis Anabundum ". Ses mots étaient sortis de la bouche du jeune garçon blond avec la précision du venin de serpent.  Draco avait bien réussi son coup. Harry s'envola pour atterrir sans ménagement 15 mètres plus loin. Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent d'un même élan vers leur ami. Ron, contenant mal sa rage, se précipita sur Draco pour l'empêcher de faire plus de dégâts. Il se heurta à un mur tandis que Draco continuait de psalmodier une incantation.  Harry pointa à son tour sa baguette vers l'héritier des Malfoy prêt à lui rendre la pareille. Tout à coup, la tension monta. Presque tous les " spectateurs " redoutaient l'affrontement entre les ennemis de toujours. Ginny avait reculé, cela ne lui disait rien de bon à elle aussi !                            

Qui serait le premier à lancer un sort ? Bonne question. Ils n'attendirent pas beaucoup de temps pour le savoir. Harry, les yeux brillants de haine, lança le sort «immobilis» en direction de Malfoy sûrement pour pouvoir le narguer après.

Malheureusement, personne n'avait prévu la réaction de Malfoy. Celui-ci ne perdant pas une seconde, recula et failli trébuché sur une masse de cheveux rouge... Weaslette ? Il ne réfléchit pas plus. Avec une rapidité qui devrait rester dans les anales, il l'empoigna et se servit de son corps comme d'un bouclier humain. Ginny avait paniquée lorsqu'elle avait senti les mains de Draco sur ses épaules. Elle savait très bien que le sort arriverait sur elle. Elle essaya donc de se dégager mais la poigne de Malfoy était ferme. Ferme mais douce, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il avait besoin d'elle pour mettre Potter à genoux ! Le sort, lui, arrivait de plus en plus vite.

 Ginny ferma les yeux, redoutant le choc, il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes, elle pensa qu'il avait dévié sa trajectoire. C'est à ce moment là que le sort la frappa de plein fouet. Sous l'impact, elle s'immobilisa et chancela dans les bras de Draco. Draco la rattrapa très vite avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la remit sur pied. Son coup avait bien réussi. Il exultait de joie rien qu'a penser à la réaction du trio infernal. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Ron se précipita vers sa sœur sans oublier de jeter un regard noir à Draco. Hermione, elle aussi accourut vers Ginny et lança un " Finite Incatatem " pour annuler le sort lancé par Harry. Quant à ce dernier, il n'avait pas bouger, choqué par son geste, pétrifié par la culpabilité. Comment la colère avait-elle pu l'aveugler à ce point ?

Ginny se dégagea de toutes ses mains qui la touchaient. Elle se souvenait de tout_. Du sort, des bras de Draco qui l'entourait pour l'empêcher de chuter. Le sort... Harry lui avait fait ça ! Il ne l'aimait pas assez pour la protéger, elle. Il s'était battu contre Draco pour l'honneur d'Hermione et elle, il l'avait pris pour cible. Elle, elle n'était qu'une cible._Elle n'était pas assez importante pour qu'on s'intéresse à elle. __

 Elle se pencha pour ramasser le médaillon qui avait encore glissé de son cou. Mais Draco fut le plus rapide.

Il ramassa le bijou et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune rouquine. Il était en train de pénétrer son âme et Ginny ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'en empêcher. D'ailleurs elle se sentait trop faible pour le repousser. Il voyait directement au plus profond de son être. Et elle le savait, il s'en servirait contre elle. Il lui tendait l'objet gentiment mais elle lui arracha des mains avec brusquerie. Puis elle s'en alla bousculant son frère et Hermione. Allant même jusqu'a passer devant Harry sans le voir. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Ginny se dirigea vers l'aile des Gryffondors. Elle se retint de courir à travers les couloirs. Elle se sentait d'humeur à remonter dans sa chambre. 

_Enfouir mon chagrin dans un oreiller ! Si la situation n'était pas dramatique, la seule personne qui semblait me comprendre c'est Malfoy. Lui, il ne m'aime pas. Il ne me voit pas. _Il m'a blessé. Il ne s'est pas excusé. Il n'a pas cherché à savoir si ça m'a fait mal. S'il m'a fait mal. Et il m'a blessé. Oh, il m'a fait si mal...__

Harry était désolé. Désolé de s'être laisser emporté. Désolé de l'avoir blessé. Il aurait voulu lui dire tout ça. Elle était son amie. C'était la sœur de Ron. Mais aucun son ne pu sortir de sa bouche. Il aurait besoin d'une bonne remise en question. Il le fera plus tard, la première chose qu'il devait faire, c'était de retrouver Gin pour s'excuser !

Où, quand, comment ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Où une jeune fille, choquée, aurait-elle pu aller ? Son dortoir. Harry ne prit pas la peine de prévenir Ron et Hermione et partit en vitesse vers la salle-commune de sa maison. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame et lâcha le mot de passe d'une traite avant de rentrer. Il salua au passage quelques connaissances. Puis, il gravit l'escalier du dortoir des filles sous le regard inquisiteur des élèves présents. Lui, ne s'en souciait pas, il avait mieux à faire. Mieux à penser. Ginny était sa préoccupation principale pour la première fois de sa vie. Il arriva devant la porte et frappa plusieurs fois. Il attendit quelques minutes une réponse qui ne vint pas ! Perdant patience, il ouvrit la porte avec empressement mais il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir une chevelure rousse avant de voir la porte se refermer à nouveau. Ginny lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Cela s'annonçait difficile !

- Ginny ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.  Je pensais pas que j'en arriverais là. Malfoy m'a poussé à bout. Tu sais... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je te jure. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Je voulais rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Malfoy. Il est si...   Il ne pouvait pas dire toutes ces choses. Lorsqu'il a dit toutes ces choses sur Hermione, j'ai vu rouge. Je m'excuse si c'est toi qui ...  Je te demande pardon. Ginny? 

 Sans réponse de la jeune fille, lassé, et à cours d'arguments, Harry battit en retraite la tête basse. 

Ginny pouvait l'entendre murmurer des excuses à travers la porte. Son cœur avait bondit dans sa poitrine en le voyant mais la joie avait fait place à la tristesse. Et elle avait refermé cette fichue porte sur lui priant pour qu'il s'en aille. Mais il n'avait rien fait de telle, au contraire, il s'était mis à bredouiller quelques excuses à son attention. Elle avait eu envie de lui dire que ce n'était plus la peine. Que ce n'était pas grave ! Qu'elle avait déjà pardonné ! Qu'elle ne pourra jamais lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit ! Son cœur battait tellement vite... Elle n'était pas si transparente que ça ! Il s'excusait ! La tristesse dans sa voix c'était à cause d'elle ! Pour elle ! 

Mais soudain, il avait dit les mots qui fâchent. Il avait prononcé son nom ! Il l'avait fait pour elle ! Pour Hermione Granger. 

_Hermione... Toujours Hermione ! Elle a quoi d'extraordinaire à part le fait d'être intelligente, préféte - en - chef et jolie ? __Je fais exprès de rien voir. Elle a tout pour elle, à part le fait que pour certains, ça soit une Sang - de - Bourbe. Mais le plus important c'est qu'Harry ferait tout pour elle. Il l'aime elle. Pas moi...   Pas... moi. Mais il pourrait..._

Elle sécha les larmes qui avaient perlé le long de ses joues. Elle attendit longuement qu'Harry s'en aille. Elle ne voulait pas le croiser lorsqu'elle irait le trouver. Il était sa solution. Il était la solution à tous ses problèmes. Elle ne souffrirait plus. Parce qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde la verra.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir avec soulagement qu'Harry n'était plus là. Elle descendit les escaliers.

Elle traversa la salle commune en vitesse, ne voulant pas s'attarder en compagnie des autres Gryffondors. 

Elle devait trouver Malfoy au plus vite ! Où était-il, bon sang ? Il y a des tonnes d'endroits à Poudlard ! Ginny espérait qu'il n'était pas dans la salle-commune des Serpentards car elle ne pourrait pas rentrer sans se faire tuer ! Elle décida d'aller voir dans la bibliothèque, elle savait que Malfoy aimait être là-bas pour énerver les gens qui y travaillaient. Elle s'y dirigea avec crainte. Elle ne savait pas trop comment l'abordé. C'était Malfoy après tout ! Ginny poussa la grande porte en chêne et se dirigea vers les tables de travail au fond ! Une chevelure blonde... Cela devait être facile à trouver ! Elle sentit une paire d'yeux l'observer avec insistance. Elle se retourna vivement et rencontra les magnifiques yeux gris qu'elle cherchait. Il souriait, un sourire ironique, effronté, et arrogant. D'un pas vif, elle s'avança vers lui. 

Il souriait dans sa direction. Elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire. Il savait déjà...  

-Oui.

A suivre ....


End file.
